


Os Foragidos

by MisterRedHood



Series: Azul e Vermelho [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, M/M, Rebirth, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterRedHood
Summary: Voltar dos mortos não é a coisa mais fácil a se fazer no mundo, mas quando se tem os parceiros certos, é diversão na certa. Um (re)encontro totalmente inesperado entre dois amantes que outrora foram separados pela morte é o que vai estar em alta nas redes sociais da Batfamília por alguns meses.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Azul e Vermelho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707472
Kudos: 4





	1. O garoto no capuz

Richard rumava à padaria, para comprar alguns pães e doces que Bruce havia pedido. Estava com fones em seus ouvidos, que tocavam algumas suaves melodias, uma necessidade para o jovem, pois acalmavam seu aflito coração. Já havia quatro anos da morte de Jason, mas essa tão dolorosa perda ainda o afetava fortemente. Ele continuava mudo, sem ter soltado uma palavra, desde que viu o corpo desprovido de vida de seu amado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar forças para expressar o que sentia ou o que pensava, só conseguia utilizar alguns poucos sinais para indicar o que queria.

Assim que entrou no estabelecimento, logo se direcionou ao balcão de produtos de trigo, e, com a mão esquerda, sinalizou o número cinco, com a direita, três. Estava pedindo oito pães franceses. O empregado que o havia atendido logo se direcionou à “estufa” de pães, e pegou a quantidade solicitada. Pesou, retirou a etiqueta com o valor, e a grudou na sacola em que os pães estavam. Fechou a sacola e entregou-a a Dick, que agradeceu com um “joinha” e se direcionou às prateleiras de doces. Bruce havia pedido um bolo de chocolate simples, e foi exatamente este que o jovem pegou.

Tendo acabado de pegar os itens que lhe foram pedidos, Richard foi ao caixa e deixou seus produtos na esteira, e, enquanto estes se aproximavam do atendente, foi até a máquina de cartões, pegou sua carteira e retirou dela um cartão de crédito, que estava em nome de Bruce Wayne. Mostrou o cartão para o atendente, que entendeu a opção de pagamento escolhida, e configurou o caixa para assim fazer a cobrança.

Realizado seu pagamento, ele foi em direção à porta de saída e empurrou-a para sair. No entanto, assim que deu o primeiro passo para fora da padaria, ele ouviu um estrondo, e logo sua visão ficou turva. Aquele som alto havia sido produzido por um disparo de uma pistola. Tudo que Richard conseguiu visualizar antes de desmaiar foram as suas compras indo ao chão, e uma figura com um capacete vermelho, parecido com um motoqueiro de gangue, se aproximando.

-x-

— Merda, merda, merda! – Jason dizia para si mesmo conforme se aproximava do jovem que havia acabado de atingir acidentalmente. – Antídoto, antídoto... – Ao chegar, procurou nos bolsos de sua jaqueta um injetor dérmico. – Ok, lá vamos nós. – Agitou o objeto e levantou um pouco a camiseta azul que aquele garoto estava vestindo. – Lembrete para si mesmo, Jason: Nunca, em hipótese alguma, confie na trava de segurança de uma pistola com balas venenosas. – Dizia enquanto aplicava o antídoto. – Acho que é melhor nem confiar mais em alguém te vendendo armas “especiais”, Jason. Olha a merda que você fez... 

Antes mesmo que conseguisse olhar para o rosto do jovem, Jason ouviu sons de tiro. A princípio, não conseguiu deduzir de onde vinham, mas, antes de partir para a briga, resolveu ter o mínimo de noção e chamar Ártemis no comunicador.

— Alô, Jason? – a amazona atendeu. – O que houve?

— Ártemis, preciso que venha para a padaria do centro, agora. – Mais sons de tiro. – Acho que já entendeu o que está acontecendo. No entanto, preciso que você resgate um civil que eu acabei ferindo. Não dá tempo de chamar a ambulância, leve-o para nosso trailer e cuide dele, por mim. Ele está na porta da padaria.

— Caramba, quanta coisa. – A moça respondeu. – Certo, já estou indo. Bizarro, cuide do trailer para mim, eu volto logo.

— Bizarro cuidar de trailer, sim! – Jason pôde ouvir a voz de seu trapalhão parceiro ao fundo da chamada.

— Certo. Agora posso resolver isso. – Desligou a chamada e levantou-se, e sacou suas duas pistolas de confiança. – Sem pistolas “perigosas” dessa vez, Jason.

Mais sons de tiro. Desta vez, Jason conseguia ouvir de onde eles vinham. Estranhamente, nenhum grito ou qualquer outra demonstração de pânico seguia estes tiros. Era como se alguém só estivesse atirando por diversão, para fazer barulho. De qualquer forma, Jason era completamente contra este tipo de atitude. Para ele, o uso de armas de fogo era extremamente específico, somente para o combate. Armas não são brinquedos.

Seguindo a origem dos tiros, ele chegou a uma região mais pobre, o que fez com que temesse que alguém estivesse aterrorizando os mais humildes de Gotham. E foi exatamente o que viu. Se aproximando furtivamente para não alertar ninguém de sua presença, ele observou o que acontecia. Um grupo de homens com trajes formais, como mafiosos, estava armado com pistolas e rifles de assalto, em volta de uma família de cidadãos humildes amordaçados, dizendo maldades e ameaçando atirar naquelas pobres pessoas. Jason contou cinco. Cinco mafiosos, cinco criminosos. Era hora de agir.

Saindo calmamente de onde estava escondido, Jason se aproximou mais daquela gente, escondendo suas pistolas em suas costas, com as mãos.

— A festa acabou, rapazes. – Anunciou o jovem, parando a poucos metros dos mafiosos. – Solicito “solenemente” que deixem essa família em paz, ou então, irão pagar o preço.

— Hã? – um dos criminosos murmurou. – Quem você acha que é, patife? – Gritou. – É melhor você não se meter nessa “conversa” aqui, se não quiser levar bala.

— É... – Jason assentiu falsamente. – Vocês criminosos são todos iguais. Bom, já que estão pedindo, posso dar a vocês o que querem.

— Dar o quê? – outro dos homens perguntou.

— Isso aqui. – Assim que terminou sua resposta, Jason apontou uma de suas pistolas para a cabeça de um de seus dois interlocutores e atirou, atingindo em cheio, e diminuindo a contagem de mafiosos para quatro.

Sabendo muito bem o que viria em seguida, Jason guardou a pistola no coldre e pegou uma de suas bombas de fumaça, jogou-a no chão e imediatamente ela detonou, cobrindo todo o terreno com fumaça densa.

Chocados e extremamente provocados, os outros homens sacaram suas armas e começaram a atirar, pensando que atingiriam o justiceiro ou a família. No entanto, conforme a fumaça ia ficando menos densa, eles viram que não havia mais ninguém lá, apenas dois corpos caídos. Dois? Sim, a figura havia cortado a garganta de um deles enquanto ainda estavam na fumaça.

Não demorou muito até a contagem de homens cair para dois, pois um tiro vindo de trás atingiu um deles na cabeça. Agora, extremamente aterrorizados, a dupla de “sobreviventes” lançou suas armas ao chão e saiu correndo, temendo por suas vidas.

Jason deixou-os escapar, desta vez. Agora, tinha que achar um lugar seguro para deixar aqueles pobres civis. Voltou à posição em que os havia escondido, atrás de algumas latas de lixo que estavam próximas à área do tiroteio, retirou suas mordaças e guiou-os até a segurança, fora daquele bairro, mais especificamente, uma unidade do D.P.G.C., para que eles pudessem registrar a ocorrência.

-x-

Richard abriu os olhos. De primeira, já havia percebido que havia algo errado. Tudo que se lembrava era de ter saído da padaria, e depois disso, mais nada. O lugar em que estava era estranho, jamais havia estado lá. Quando se levantou, percebeu que estava numa espécie de quarto, bem compacto. Lá, havia duas camas, bem próximas, e um vão que era suficiente apenas para andar entre elas. Um pouco apreensivo, levantou-se da cama, e olhou para os lados. Avistou uma mulher ruiva e um... podia chamar aquilo de homem? Começou a achar que havia sido sequestrado. Porém... onde estava aquele motoqueiro que ele havia visto?

— Ele acordou! – anunciou a ruiva assim que olhou para o quarto. – Venha aqui, jovem, venha comer algo. – Chamou.

— Comida “estou” boa! – o “zumbi” gritou.

Um pouco desconfiado, Dick se aproximou lentamente da dupla, ainda incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra. Alcançando um sofá velho, sentou-se e ficou observando a dupla.

— Vou te fazer uma porção já! – a mulher disse, pegando um prato de um balcão próximo. – Irei te servir.

O jovem apenas assentiu. Aos poucos, estava começando a confiar na moça. Ela não parecia ser má intencionada, de maneira alguma.

— Aqui está. – disse ela, entregando um prato de macarrão à bolonhesa com pequenos pedaços de carne moída. – Foi o grandão que cozinhou.

— Bizarro “fazer” macarrão “muito ótimo”! – o zumbi exclamou.

Esboçando um pequeno sorriso com a atitude boba e tranquila, e com o nome daquele morto-vivo, Dick agradeceu acenando com a cabeça. Respirando fundo antes de dar sua primeira garfada, ele se questionou sobre sua família. Bruce, Alfred e Tim já deviam estar preocupados com seu sumiço. Ele precisava voltar logo.

Depois de terminar seu prato, colocou-o no braço do sofá, junto com o garfo. Ártemis, percebendo isso, recolheu o prato e colocou-o na pia junto com o resto da louça, que lavaria mais tarde, ou que talvez fosse pedir para Jason lavar, como uma compensação por tê-la deixado de fora da ação.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de total inatividade. Dick estava descansando no sofá, Ártemis e Bizarro estavam conversando sobre diversos assuntos, até que porta do trailer começou a fazer barulho. Estava sendo aberta.

— A princesa chegou. – brincou Ártemis.

Dick observou atentamente a porta se abrindo, e viu que quem entrava era aquele motoqueiro que ele havia avistado antes de desmaiar, no entanto, ele estava sem seu capacete, carregando-o ao lado de sua cintura.

— Voltei. – Esta foi a única palavra que soltou quando entrou.

— Bem na hora para lavar a louça. – Ártemis advertiu. – Acabei de lembrar que hoje é o seu dia de fazer as tarefas da “casa”. – Fingiu, pois só queria que Jason pagasse pelo que fez, mesmo.

— Obrigado pelas boas-vindas. – Retrucou Jason. – Mas então, como está nosso hóspe... – Jason interrompeu sua própria fala quando olhou para o jovem sentado no sofá. Ele não conseguiu acreditar no que viu.

Richard Grayson, logo ali, na sua frente. Depois de anos, depois de ter recebido notícias de que o Asa Noturna havia morrido, depois de ter perdido as esperanças no Batman, depois de ter sofrido pela “morte” de seu amado. Tudo aquilo se tornou algo em vão, pois à sua frente, em carne e osso, estava Dick Grayson.

A vontade que Jason sentiu foi de partir para cima de Dick e beijá-lo com todo seu furor, mas ele sabia que ainda não era hora. Seu amado ainda não estava pronto, pois parecia não saber de sua identidade. Afinal, o Poço de Lázaro, bem como os quatro anos que se passaram, foram suficientes para mudar toda a sua fisionomia. O jovem Jason Todd, Robin, de estatura média e pouco musculoso, agora era um homem alto com um corpo bem definido, que muitas vezes se olhava, nu, no espelho, pensando sobre o quanto era “gostoso”.

— Jason? – Ártemis chamou, pois achou muito estranha aquela atitude repentina.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Dick sentiu um estalo em seu interior. Conscientemente, ele sabia que seu Jason estava morto, mas ouvir seu nome foi como um gatilho. Logo, toda sua disposição para falar havia retornado, e ele se sentia um pouco mais... animado?

— J-J-Jason? – sua voz estava trêmula, devido à quantidade de tempo que ele estava sem emitir uma palavra. – E-esse n-nome...

— O que “nome Jason” causa em hóspede de Bizarro? – questionou o zumbi.

— E-esse nome... – Dick fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – É o nome do meu amado..., mas e-ele se foi há alguns anos. V-vítima de a-assassinato.

— Eu sinto muito por isto... – Ártemis tentou confortar o jovem, mas seu jeito de amazona simplesmente não a deixava ser muito amável. – Eu não sabia que você falava.

— Bem... – foi possível ouvir a voz de Dick já mais estável. – Eu não tinha motivos para falar. Jason era tudo que eu tinha, e perdê-lo foi como perder minha vida, o meu sentido. Sinto muita falta dele.

Jason cerrou o punho com força. Estava se sentindo agonizado por simplesmente não poder beijar Dick naquele momento. Eles estavam ali, frente a frente. Dois amantes separados pela morte, ou pelo que eles achavam que tivesse sido a morte.

— Eu também perdi alguém. – Jason bufou, e lá ia novamente, mentir, ou talvez omitir, apenas. – A única pessoa que eu amei nesse mundo, levada pela morte.

— Jason sempre me contou sobre esta pessoa que ele amou. – Ártemis iniciou. – É uma pena que eu nunca tenha chegado a saber o nome. A propósito, qual é teu nome? – Perguntou a Dick.

— Richard. Richard Grayson, mas pode me chamar de Dick. – respondeu.

— Um nome bonito, eu diria. – Jason comentou. – Bem, eu acho que te devo explicações, Dick.

— Hã? Por quê? – O jovem estranhou.

— Bem, fui eu que causei tudo isso. Sou o motivo de você estar aqui. Havia acabado de comprar uma arma “inovadora” de um cara aleatório, não me cobrou muito. Junto da arma, ele me entregou balas envenenadas e algumas doses de um antídoto. – Jason pôde ver que Dick havia ficado um pouco receoso, e sabia que era por causa do assunto: armas, mas resolveu continuar. – Mas a arma era uma porcaria, e mesmo com a trava de segurança, ela acabou efetuando um disparo, que foi o que te atingiu no abdômen. – Quando terminou esta frase, ele viu que Richard pôs-se a checar seu ferimento. – Então, apliquei o antídoto e chamei Ártemis para te buscar e trazer aqui, para descansar.

Alguns breves momentos de silêncio vindos de Dick.

— Entendo. – disse o jovem. – Não se preocupe, pelo visto, estou bem e recuperado. Sério, não foi nada.

— Tudo certo, então... – A esse ponto, Jason já suava um pouco. Sua ansiedade estava martelando, com a forte vontade de beijar o homem que estava na sua frente, imediatamente.

— Sendo assim, acho que já vou indo. – Dick anunciou. – Minha família já deve estar preocupada.

Ouvindo isso, Jason se lembrou de Bruce e Alfred, e de como gostava de morar na Mansão Wayne. Bons tempos que não voltariam mais, ele pensou.

— Beleza. – respondeu Ártemis. – Só não esqueça de levar suas coisas, estão na cama ao lado de onde você dormiu. – Avisou.

— Ah, sim. – Concordou. – Obrigado.

Indo até o “quarto” para pegar suas coisas, Dick viu que tudo estava lá, realmente. Seu celular, seus fones de ouvido, sua carteira e até mesmo suas compras. Pegou tudo, se organizou e foi até a porta.

— Ei! – Jason chamou. – V-vamos manter contato. – Estava com algumas dificuldades em se conter, mas estava se esforçando. – Me passa seu número, por favor... – pegou seu celular, abriu a aba para criar um novo contato, e passou-o para Dick, que escreveu seu número no campo correto, e devolveu o celular. – Obrigado. Até mais...

— Até mais! – Dick respondeu, abriu a porta e saiu, já abrindo o aplicativo de mapas de seu celular para encontrar o caminho para casa.

Jason ficou olhando para a tela de seu celular por alguns instantes, sem colocar nome no contato. Quando voltou a si, digitou “Richard”, mas apagou. Depois, digitou “Meu amor”, mas apagou novamente. “Grayson”, “D. Grayson”, não encontrava nenhum nome que lhe agradasse. Até que lhe veio a ideia de salvar como “Meu futuro”. Este sim, agradou-o.

— Ufa... – suspirou Jason. – Ártemis, Bizarro, tenho que contar algo para vocês.


	2. Senti sua falta.

— Você só pode tá brincando comigo, Jason. – Ártemis reclamou, frustrada. – Ele tava na sua frente! E você vacilou!

— Não era o momento ideal. – O jovem respondeu. – Ele tinha acabado de se recuperar de um tiro. Imagina se levasse outro!

— Besteira! – a ruiva gritou. – Me dá esse celular aí, vou marcar um encontro entre vocês dois agora! – Ordenou, já arrancando o dispositivo da mão de Todd. – Bizarro, segura ele!

O zumbi obedeceu à ordem, e com sua impressionante força, impediu que Jason pegasse seu celular de volta.

— Não faça isso, Ártemis! – gritou. – Devolve meu celular, agora!

— Só me dá alguns instantes, Jason.

Aproveitando que o celular já estava desbloqueado e com o contato de Dick Grayson aberto, Ártemis fez seu melhor para digitar algumas mensagens simples, convidando o jovem para sair com Jason:

_[17:34] Jason T.: Oi, Richard._

_[17:34] Jason T.: Queria saber se você não quer sair comigo amanhã._

Tendo feito isso, ela calmamente devolveu o celular para Jason, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Bizarro soltou seu amigo, que parecia furioso.

— Fodeu. FODEU. Fodeu, fodeu, fodeu. – Ele repetia, desesperado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. – Obrigado por terem acabado com qualquer chance que eu tinha, suas merdinhas!

— Para de ser dramático, Jason. – Ártemis retrucou. – Só pedi pra ele sair com você, nada demais.

Ouviram uma vibração. Vinha do celular de Jason, era uma mensagem de Dick:

_[17:37] Meu futuro: Oie_

_[17:37] Meu futuro: Nossa, Jason_

_[17:38] Meu futuro: Vc é um dos poucos que eu já vi escrevendo formalmente no celular_

_[17:38] Meu futuro: Enfim, pode ser! Só me diga quando e onde. Tenho ctz que meu pai vai deixar, msm depois de hj_

— Tá vendo, Jason? – Ártemis chamou a atenção. – Ele aceitou. Eu falei que você tava sendo dramático!

— Argh, ok! – Admitiu. – Tá bom, tá bom. Lá vamos nós, então. Mas eu ainda vou ter que manter a postura, graças a você, Ártemis.

A amazona respondeu com uma risada, apenas.

_[17:39] Jason T.: Tem alguma coisa que você tem desejado fazer, ultimamente?_

_[17:40] Meu futuro: Tudo que eu sei é que preciso de algumas trocas de roupa_

_[17:40] Jason T.: Poderíamos ir ao centro da cidade, então. Lá tem várias lojas de roupa, e algumas lanchonetes, pra gente conversar._

_[17:41] Meu futuro: Achei perfeito_

_[17:41] Meu futuro: Que horas?_

— Às quatorze horas, Jason! – Ártemis sugeriu. – É o horário mais tranquilo de Gotham.

— Tá. – respondeu.

_[17:42] Jason T.: Me encontre na entrada do Clube Canário Negro, às 14h. Acredito que seja o melhor ponto de encontro._

_[17:43] Meu futuro: Blz_

_[17:43] Meu futuro: Estarei lá_

_[17:43] Meu futuro: Se por algum motivo eu não puder ir, eu t aviso._

_[17:44] Jason T.: Certo. Até mais, Richard._

_[17:45] Meu futuro: Tchau Jay!_

— Jay... – o jovem disse para si mesmo.

— Ele te chamava assim? – questionou Ártemis.

— Algumas vezes. – respondeu. – Quando estávamos num dos raros momentos íntimos que tínhamos.

— Você não é virgem, Jason? – a amazona perguntou, tratando o assunto como algo comum.

— Que porra de pergunta é essa? – Olhou indignado para Ártemis e fingiu uma risada, coberta de vergonha. – Eu sou, eu sou! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer com íntimo. Vocês amazonas são bem estranhas, né?

— Na minha tribo, esse era um assunto bem comum. – Ela respondeu, confusa. – Tínhamos até alguns rituais para nossos deuses que incluíam essa intimidade.

— Realmente, bem estranhas. – Jason desviou o olhar para seu celular e desligou-o, guardando em seu bolso. – Bem, agora, tenho que ver que roupa vou usar amanhã...

— Bizarro “escolher” roupa “muito feia” para Jason! – o zumbi anunciou.

— Certo. – Jason e Ártemis responderam em uníssono.

-x-

— Você acabou de levar um tiro e já quer voltar pro mesmo lugar? – Bruce questionou, um pouco irritado, procurando uma posição confortável no sofá.

— Isso foi um pequeno azar, só. – Dick retrucou. – Eu fui resgatado pela mesma pessoa que acabou atirando em mim, tá? E ele me chamou pra sair, acho que quer se desculpar formalmente.

— E você confia nele?

— Bem, em momento algum ele me pareceu mal-intencionado. – Richard argumentou. – Ele e seus amigos trataram meu ferimento, me fizeram macarrão...

— Hm. – o homem pensou. – Te darei permissão para ir, mas só por três horas. Não vou arriscar te deixar fora daqui no período noturno.

— Acredito que seja suficiente. – Assentiu. – Obrigado, Bruce.

— Seja cauteloso. Sei que ainda lembra muito bem de como analisar as expressões faciais e corporais das pessoas.

— Com certeza! – um sorriso se formou no rosto de Dick. – Agora, preciso ir falar com Alfred, ver que roupas ele me sugere a usar amanhã.

— Não sei se ele é o melhor estilista, mas tudo bem. – Bruce riu.

-x-

— Ei, Alfred! – o jovem chamou, entrando na cozinha. – Preciso da sua ajuda!

— Mestre Grayson? – o mordomo olhou virou-se rapidamente para trás, surpreso. – O senhor está... falando? E, por que demorou para voltar da padaria?

— Tive alguns imprevistos, mas nada demais. – Mentiu. – Sobre minha voz, bem, encontrei um motivo para falar de novo. E é exatamente para isso que preciso da sua ajuda.

— Pode dizer.

— Amanhã, à tarde, eu irei ao centro comprar algumas novas trocas de roupas. – Começou a explicar. – No entanto, eu irei com companhia, um garoto que eu conheci ontem, e preciso de uma roupa bem legal pra usar.

— Cuidarei disso, senhor. – respondeu. – Deixarei a roupa dobrada em cima de seu criado-mudo. Assim que acordar amanhã, ela estará pronta.

— Obrigado, Alfred.

-x-

O relógio do quarto de Dick contava vinte e três horas e doze minutos, que chegaram muito rápido, diria ele. Seu “encontro” estava há menos de quinze horas, e ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

Seria apenas uma ida ao centro com companhia, como fazia com sua amiga Bárbara, que agora havia recuperado sua coluna? Seria um dia de brincadeiras, como fazia com Tim, o novo Robin? Era tão incerto.

Mas, uma coisa martelava sua cabeça mais do que tudo: O contato de Jason era “Jason T.”. O que seria a letra “T”? Não poderia ser Todd. Não, Todd estava morto.

De qualquer maneira, faria esta pergunta no dia seguinte. Aos poucos, considerava este Jason como uma nova possibilidade em sua vida. Certamente, sabia que ele era um criminoso. Mas, algumas vezes, as pessoas podem ser verdadeiros “Robin Hood”, e ele sentia que Jason era um destes. Um criminoso para os ricos, um herói para os pobres. E esta perspectiva que ele tinha foi o que lhe causou uma certa estranheza. Por que ele se parecia tanto com o Jason Todd?

Bem, tudo se resolveria mais tarde, e foi com este pensamento que Dick se tranquilizou e conseguiu pôr-se a dormir.

-x-

— Acorda, dorminhoco! – Ártemis chamou, enquanto balançava fortemente Jason de um lado para o outro da cama. – Hoje você tem um encontro!

— Ai, ai! – Reclamava o jovem, enquanto tentava se soltar. – Calma, calma! Já vou! Que horas são?

— São uma e meia da tarde, seu idiota! – Continuou chacoalhando Jason.

— CARALHO! – gritou e se levantou rapidamente, um pouco desesperado. Nisso, Ártemis o soltou. – Bizarro, minhas roupas, por favor!

— Me faça o favor de tomar um banho antes de ir, Jason. – A ruiva reclamou.

— Puta que pariu, tá bom! – respondeu, enquanto pegava as roupas que Bizarro havia escolhido e corria para o banheiro.

-x-

— Alfred, você acha que tá faltando alguma coisa? – Dick perguntou, enquanto checava seu traje: uma camiseta branca, calças marrons, tênis de cor azul e branca, e seus charmosos óculos-escuros.

— Negativo, Mestre Grayson. – respondeu o mordomo – Não é como se o senhor estivesse indo a uma grande ocasião. Sua vestimenta está simples e adequada para um passeio no centro da cidade.

— Tudo certo, então. Acredito que eu já posso ir. – Afirmou, animado. – Vou chamar um carro.

— Não quer que eu o dirija até o ponto de encontro, senhor? – ofereceu.

— Não precisa, Alfred. – Gesticulou negação com as mãos. – Você já me ajudou bastante, obrigado.

Alfred assentiu com a cabeça, e se retirou do quarto. Ainda olhando para o espelho, Dick inspirou fundo, e depois de alguns segundos, expirou. Talvez ele realmente estivesse começando um novo relacionamento, talvez Jason tivesse marcado um encontro porque teve um interesse nele, talvez... Talvez.

Partindo direto de seu quarto até a saída da mansão, no meio do caminho, foi abordado por Tim Drake, o novo Robin. Este Robin ainda era bem novo, mas já provava ser tão ágil quanto Jason ou até mesmo Dick.

— Aonde você vai, Rick? – Este apelido. Era um apelido único, apenas Tim o usava. Era como “Jay”, o apelido que só Richard usava para chamar Jason, algumas vezes.

— Estou indo para um encontro, Tim. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Não vou demorar.

— Caramba, você fala! – Ficou surpreso com a nova “descoberta”. – Tenho que contar isso pro papai agora! – Mal havia terminado sua fala e já havia partido correndo para a cozinha, onde Bruce estava.

— Hehe... – riu para si mesmo, talvez sua vida estivesse realmente voltando ao normal.

Saindo da casa, Dick foi até o ponto de táxi mais próximo da Mansão Wayne, cerca de sete minutos de caminhada. Quando chegou, olhou para o relógio do lugar. Contavam-se treze horas e quarenta e dois minutos. Ótimo, não estava atrasado, mais dez minutos seriam suficientes para chegar ao local combinado.

-x-

Para Jason, a situação já estava um pouco mais complicada. Ele tinha apenas mais quinze minutos para chegar, e teria que se apressar caso quisesse chegar no máximo cinco minutos antes da hora.

Sua ducha não levou mais de três minutos. Decidiu deixar o condicionador de lado, usando apenas um xampu, e enquanto deixava agir, esfregava o resto de seu corpo com uma esponja ensaboada. Enxaguou tudo, se enxugou na maior velocidade que conseguia, e se vestiu. As roupas que Bizarro havia escolhido eram as que Jason mais gostava de usar, além de seu traje de “trabalho”: Uma camiseta branca com uma estampa vermelha de um Bat-símbolo, que havia sido feita para um “fã-clube” do Capuz Vermelho que deu errado, uma blusa de moletom vermelha com capuz, seus cadarços sendo brancos, uma calça de moletom preta e um tênis marrom-claro de cano alto. Seria esta a roupa para essa ocasião tão importante.

Não teve muito tempo para se admirar no espelho, precisava correr, caso contrário, chegaria atrasado e poderia perder essa grande chance. Saiu apressado do banheiro, foi ao “quarto”, pegou sua carteira, seu celular e as chaves de sua motocicleta, e saiu, montando no veículo e partindo em alta velocidade, sem esquecer de colocar o capacete. Só que, dessa vez, era o capacete de motociclista, mesmo.

-x- 

Como esperado, às treze e cinquenta e dois, Dick chegou ao Clube da Canário Negro, e pôs-se a esperar próximo à entrada. Colocou seus fones de ouvido, conectou-os ao seu celular e selecionou uma música qualquer das que estavam disponíveis.

De momentos em momentos, ele olhava para o celular e via as horas. Estava começando a achar que tinha sido enganado, pois já se contavam treze horas e cinquenta e nove minutos. No entanto, esse pensamento se foi quando ele ouviu sons de pneu cantando no asfalto, e viu, não muito longe, um motociclista de capacete vermelho se aproximando. Já estava bem na cara quem era.

Assim que chegou a um lugar em que poderia estacionar sua moto, Jason deixou-a lá, desligou o motor e tomou a chave. Enquanto se aproximava de Dick, ele tentava dar toques finais ao seu cabelo, e sua irreversível mancha branca, que ultimamente havia se tornado mais um charme do que um incômodo.

— Aí está você! – Dick comemorou. – Chegou literalmente no horário marcado, haha.

— Cara, se você soubesse a que horas eu acordei, iria me dar um tapa agora mesmo.

Assim que estavam frente a frente, ficaram se entreolhando por alguns instantes. Richard olhava fundo nos olhos de Jason, procurando por respostas para perguntas que nem mesmo sabia quais eram. Jason se esforçava para segurar, mais uma vez, o desejo profundo que ele sentia de beijar Dick com todo seu furor.

— Tudo bem com vocês dois? – um dos guardas da entrada do Clube chamou a atenção dos jovens, acordando-os de seu transe.

— A-ah, sim, sim, estamos bem. – Respondeu Dick, um pouco envergonhado pelo ocorrido.

— É, estamos bem. – Jason concordou.

Para evitar mais destes ocorridos, os dois começaram a andar pelas calçadas daquele lugar, vendo as vitrines de inúmeras lojas, procurando por algum conjunto de roupas interessante, e conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

— Ei, Dick! Olha lá! – Jason chamou, apontando para a vitrine de uma loja. – Acho que aquela camiseta ficaria ótima em você. – A camiseta para a qual ele apontava era cinza-escura com uma estampa azul de alguma palavra em japonês.

— Hum... – Richard pensou um pouco, mas aprovou. – Vamos dar uma olhada.

Dentro da loja, pediram para que um dos funcionários pegasse a tal camiseta para que Dick pudesse provar. Como eles estavam procurando mais de uma troca de roupa, deram algumas voltas, atentamente buscando por outras possibilidades. Quando já tinham um número significante de roupas escolhidas, foram à área de provadores.

— Quantas peças está levando para o provador, senhor? – uma funcionária perguntou.

— É... – Dick tentava recapitular quantas tinha pegado.

— Sete. – Jason respondeu, interrompendo o raciocínio do outro. – Sete peças.

— Certo. – A funcionária procurou por uma etiqueta magnética com o número sete. – Aqui está, pode entrar. – Disse enquanto entregava a etiqueta para Dick.

— Caramba... – Richard estava impressionado com a rapidez de Jason. – Eu iria levar muito mais tempo para contar.

— Às vezes ser apressadinho é uma boa coisa. – o jovem riu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Dick foi em direção a um dos provadores masculinos, levando as roupas em uma sacola, junto com a etiqueta. Jason hesitou um pouco, mas logo seguiu, e foi interrompido pela mesma funcionária.

— Senhor, aonde vai? – perguntou a moça.

— Sou acompanhante dele. – apontou para a direção em que Dick havia ido. – Estou ajudando-o a escolher as roupas.

— Certo. – Ela retirou-se do caminho. – Por favor, só não inventem de fazer “graça” lá dentro, já tivemos problemas demais com isso.

— Sem problemas, moça. – Jason assegurou, e seguiu seu caminho, entrando no mesmo provador em que Dick estava.

— Oh, Jason. – O jovem ficou surpreso por ter sido seguido até lá. – Veio me ajudar a escolher?

— Claro, afinal, já estou te ajudando desde que começou a pegar possíveis opções, hehe. – Sorriu.

— Então espero que não se importe com esse corpo meio frouxo que eu tenho. – Provocou, apesar de estar se rebaixando um pouco.

O outro só respondeu com uma negação com a cabeça, achando aquela fala muito idiota.

Estava na hora de experimentar. Dick começou a tirar sua camiseta branca, expondo aos poucos o seu tronco, e Jason percebeu que, realmente, ele não estava mais em tão boa forma quanto antes. Richard parecia mais frágil, mais leve, mais... atraente, ao fim de tudo. Ele pendurou a sua camiseta num dos cabides que estavam ao seu lado e procurou na sacola a primeira camiseta que iria experimentar, a cinza com estampa azul. Olhando para o espelho, vestiu-a, e observou a si por um tempo, analisando se ela havia ficado boa, até que percebeu pelo reflexo que Jason parecia inquieto.

— Jason? – chamou. – Você está bem?

— O quê? – o jovem questionou, parecendo um pouco nervoso. – N-nada não, estou bem.

Não estava bem. Jason já não estava mais conseguindo se segurar. Ele olhava para o espelho e via o reflexo do homem que ele amava, bem na sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão inalcançável. Ele tinha que resolver aquilo, naquele instante, ou então ficaria doente para o resto da vida.

— Dick... – chamou baixo, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do jovem.

— Hã? – Dick virou-se, olhando diretamente para quem havia chamado. – O que aconteceu, Jay?

Aquele apelido foi a gota d’água para Jason. Foi a provocação suficiente para despertar até a mais profunda vontade, o mais secreto desejo.

Com cautela para não assustar aquele belo garoto, Jason dirigiu lentamente suas mãos até as bochechas de Dick, e logo, estava segurando tranquilamente seu rosto. Aproximou-se lentamente dos lábios que ele lembrava de serem doces, questionando-se se ainda tinham o mesmo sabor. Logo já podia sentir a respiração, um pouco nervosa, do homem à sua frente. A sensação era perfeita, ele não trocaria aquele momento por nada.

Já sabendo o que iria acontecer, Dick decidiu ceder. Desde que acordou, ele estava sonhando com aquele momento. Não podia negar que estava se sentindo atraído pelo homem que havia acidentalmente o baleado. Riu mentalmente com esse pensamento, e fechou os olhos, pronto para aquele gracioso ósculo.

E tocaram seus lábios. “Tão familiar...”, pensava Dick. Parecia ser exatamente o mesmo Jason que ele havia beijado há quatro anos. Talvez não em atitude, porque o Jason à sua frente era bem mais intenso, talvez até demais, mas o sabor, a sensação, o desejo, eram totalmente idênticos.

Jason sentiu todo aquele peso se esvair. Era como se tivesse completado uma missão, e uma com uma recompensa incrível. Estava ali, junto do homem que amava, fazendo o que amava. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Era uma colisão de dois mundos. Um beijo carinhoso, cuidadoso e cheio de promessas vindo de Dick, contra um beijo intenso, cheio de entusiasmo, quente. Mas, ao fim, conseguiam chegar ao mesmo resultado: uma sensação indescritível, tão boa que fazia o tempo parar.

Com o fim daquele momento tão caloroso, os pombinhos ficaram observando um ao outro por algum tempo, ainda envolvidos no abraço que haviam formado. De repente, Jason se aprofundou no abraço, puxando Dick para mais perto e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Richard apenas correspondeu, sentindo-se na liberdade de acariciar levemente as costas do homem que ele acabara de beijar.

— Senti tanto a sua falta, Dick... – sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para o outro conseguir ouvir.

Naquele momento, Richard sentiu um choque passar por todo seu corpo. Então, seus pensamentos estavam certos. Aquele realmente era Jason Todd. Todos aqueles sinais, desde o nome do contato até a sensação do beijo, eram afirmações. Dick não estava se interessando por outro homem, apenas se apaixonando novamente pelo seu verdadeiro amor. Mesmo com tantas dúvidas sobrando, aquele não era o momento. Ele só podia aproveitar aquele caloroso abraço que estava recebendo, e se contentar, pois estava reencontrando, para valer, seu amado.

— Também senti sua falta, Jay... – sussurrou de volta. – Você nem imagina.


End file.
